1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a pair of integrated swimming goggles, more particularly, a pair of improved integrated swimming goggles mechanism including the lens frames, the bridge member, and gaskets. The frames each are made of soft and rigid material so as to provide a comfort contact with a face and avoid deformation because of pulling of the head strap. Moreover, The bridge member provides a desired flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 is disclosed in the R.O.C. Laying-Open Gazette of utility model patent No. 83200405 (represented as Patent '405 for following description), which a pair of integrated type swimming goggles of the prior art includes a pair of lens frames, a bridge member, and a pair of gaskets. The swimming goggles disclosed by Patent '405 and integratedly including the lens frames, the bridge member, and the gaskets shall provide the soft material to the gasket adjacent to a user's face thereby providing a comfortable wearing. A portion on the lens frame for passing therethrough by the head strap shall withstand the pulling strength thereby avoiding the deformation of the lens frame. Therefore, the structure feature of Patent '405 discloses a pair of swimming goggles 70 integratedly molded from a soft material and including a pair of lens frames, 71, 72, a bridge member 73, and a pair of gaskets 74, which are all made from the soft material. In order to avoid the deformation of the lens frames 71, 72 when wearing, the cross-section of the bridge member 73 is arcuated, and the center portion thereof is comparatively thick and the lateral portion thereof is comparatively thin. The lateral portions of the lens frames 71, 72 form a pair of stop members 75 such that the pressing end 77 of the head strap 76 is stopped by the stop member. Therefore, when the head strap 76 is pulled for wearing the goggles, the pulling strength shall be spread over the stop member 75 and the comparatively thick central portion of the bridge member 73 thereby avoiding the deformation of the lens frames 71, 72.
Moreover, the bridge member of such type integrated swimming goggles is positioned on the inner sides of the lens frames. The width for wearing the goggles is limited within a certain range. However, the face shape is different from a user to a user. The bridge member shall be provided with proper flexibility to meet the actual requirement of wearing.
Therefore, with the above mention the description, it should be understood that the design of such the integrated goggles should involve those concerning factors, e.g. a comfort feeling for the face when wearing, the deformation effect due to the pulling of the head strap, and the desired flexibility of the bridge member. Based on the above-mentioned basic theory and the spirit of keep improving and innovation, the inventor makes the present invention.